


Dialogue

by FuchsiaMae



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Or is it a monologue?(Originally posted to Tumblr 07/31/13)





	Dialogue

“It’s a bit like—”

“—Speaking a foreign language.”

“Like living all your life in a country where no one knows your native tongue.”

“One learns to communicate passably well—”

“—But there remains a sense of—”

“—Exclusion.”

“Otherness.”

“Perpetually being misunderstood.”

“Never quite belonging anywhere, always apart from the rest.”

“Always the ‘odd duck.’”

“Mm.”

“A solitary existence.”

“And, to be candid—”

“—I often wondered if there was something wrong with me.”

“Not that I would change anything about myself.”

“Certainly not, especially not to conform to some standard of normalcy. But…”

“Still.”

“Still.”

“It was often…”

“Lonely.”

“Yes.”

“When we first made contact, even with the separation between us—”

“—It was like discovering someone at last who spoke my language.”

“For the first time, someone understood me.”

“For the first time I felt…”

“That I was not alone.”

Tiny ghosts of smiles mirrored one another on twin lips. 

“I’ve found since then that I am my own best company.”

“Quite.”


End file.
